


Kiss it and Make it Better

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is an Angel, Fifty Kisses Prompt, Friendship, No Relationship, Sweet, cute and sweet, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Sometimes modern medicine isn't what you need to heal a hurt...





	Kiss it and Make it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Overwatch or any of it’s characters.  
> They belong to Blizzard.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for the Fifty Kisses Prompt HERE on Tumblr.  
> #4 - A Kiss Where it Hurts
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come and say "hi" to me here:  
> [Tumblr](www.somnaborium.tumblr.com) // [WordPress](https://somnaborium.home.blog/) // [Instagram](www.instagram.com/somnaborium) // [Twitter](www.twitter.com/somnaborium)

“What did you do this time,  _ mein lieber _ ?”  Mercy sighed and picked up some healing salve as she shook her head at her patient.

  


“Well, y’see, thing is…” Junkrat trailed off and looked up at the medic. “I was testing out this new mine and everything sort of went a bit…” He shrugged helplessly.

  


“Explodey…?” Mercy supplied with an indulgent smile.

“Yeah.   _ Ow _ !”  Junkrat pulled away from Mercy’s gentle fingers as they rubbed the salve into his hand, raw and scarred from where he it had been caught in the resulting explosion.

  


“Next time, remember to move far back before you let the mine explode, yes?”

“I will,” he nodded obediently; lower lip poking out in a small pout when the salve stung and his hand throbbed. 

  


“Oh, now, you’ll be alright,  _ lieber _ ,” Mercy bent and kissed the injured hand. “It’s just a little scratch and I’m always here to heal you, after all.” 

  


Junkrat grinned, suddenly oblivious to the pain and the stinging from his hand. “Cheers, mate.”

  


Mercy patted his shoulder, smiling.

Modern medicine was wonderful, indeed, but sometimes a kiss really did make it all better.

  



End file.
